Sepotong Cheesecake
by amerta rosella
Summary: Bukankah cinta memang datang untuk pergi. "Lupakan orang yang meninggalkanmu, tersenyumlah dan carilah yang baru,"—Happy Event Heart monochrome!


_"Lupakan orang yang meninggalkanmu, tersenyumlah dan carilah yang baru."_—Chihiro Yuki (Morning Sweet)

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

standard warning applied, untuk SaiSaku event. harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan fanfiksiku untuk event ini ya :').

* * *

Hari itu memasuki penghujung musim semi, adalah untuk pertama kalinya Sai melihat teman semasa kecilnya sekaligus tetangganya menangis sesegukan di dalam kamar—ia hanya berdiri di bibir pintu bercat merah muda yang dibiarkan terbuka, berusaha memercayai yang dilihatnya saat ini—Sakura, dengan kaos putih longgar dan celana pendek berwarna hitam menangis sesegukan dengan posisi tengkurap, menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam bantal berbentuk hati. Sai memang tidak melihat air mata Sakura, karena gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya—namun isak tangis yang samar serta bahu yang berguncang membuat Sai yakin Sakura pasti menangis sesegukan.

Ia bukan _tipe_ laki-laki yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan keadaan, jadi melihat temannya yang ia kenal sejak duduk di taman kanak-kanak itu menangis—Sai hanya berdiam diri tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa-apa. Juga merasa sedikit menyesal karena niat awalnya berkunjung ke rumah Sakura selain mengantarkan bolu _cheesecake _buatan Ibunya untuk keluarga Haruno ialah menyapa Sakura—mengganggunya mungkin? Atau membuat putri tunggal Haruno itu kesal? Uh, tapi tampaknya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat—Sakura tengah menangis, entah karena apa, dan Sai berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Pria berambut hitam eboni itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum canggung dan—"Hai, Sakura."—menyapa gadis itu dengan suaranya yang sarat akan keraguan. Sakura yang awalnya tidak tahu jika ada eksitensi lain selain dirinya membuatnya mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, mengusapkan wajahnya pada bantal hati pemberian Mebuki beberapa tahun lalu dengan maksud menghapus air mata. Itu suara pria yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya, pikir Sakura.

"Sai?" Suaranya serak, pun wajahnya juga sembab, sepasang mata hijau menatap heran ke arah pria yang hanya diam mematung di bibir pintu—Sakura mengernyit. "SAI?! Untuk apa kau di kamarku?!" gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa pria yang berada di kamarnya itu Sai—teman yang ia kenal sejak kecil dan sangat menyebalkan menurut Sakura itu kini melihatnya menangis.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyapamu," Sai berujar santai, memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi aku justru melihatmu menangis. Dasar gadis cengeng." Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, selain karena malu dan efek menangis—kini ia tersulut emosi berkat ucapan Sai yang memang selalu asal berbicara tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu menurut Sakura.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang masuk ke kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu." Sakura melemparkan bantal hati itu tepat ke arah Sai, dan mendarat di wajah tampan pria itu—lalu ia menahan suara tawanya melihat ekspresi Sai yang bodoh-menyebalkan-tapi-imut itu. Sai mengangkat alisnya, bantal hati itu dibiarkan jatuh, sedikit meringis karena bantal itu rupanya mendarat cukup keras, ia memang tak perlu meragukan tenaga Sakura yang sudah sejak kecil ikut kelas bela diri.

"_Oke_, itu salahku. Tapi aku baru tahu jika Sakura yang selama ini kukenal adalah seorang gadis cengeng." Sai tidak berbohong, ia mengenal Sakura yang seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan perangai yang galak—suka memukul orang seenaknya serta … _em_, seorang _fujoshi _tingkat akut yang akan berteriak histeris bila melihat adegan tidak normal antara pria dan pria di depan matanya—Sai ingat kala ia mengantarkan Sakura ke _supermarket _beberapa minggu lalu, gadis itu nyaris menjerit jika saja tak menyadari bahwa mereka berada dalam kerumunan orang saat melihat dua orang laki-laki mendorong _troli _bersamaan dan saling melempar senyum—Sai tidak mengerti apa yang disebut romantis dari tingkah itu—ah ia memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana sistem kerja otak Sakura.

"Perempuan menangis itu wajar," Sakura menghela napas, kehadiran Sai membuatnya mulai melupakan sebab penyebabnya menangis seperti tadi. "Dan aku juga baru tahu jika Shimura Sai yang kukenal selama ini suka mengintip." Sai terkekeh, lalu mendekat pada gadis itu dan duduk di kasur milik Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat, itu salahmu yang membiarkan pintu tidak tertutup." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan membuat _mood_-ku menjadi lebih buruk Sai," gadis itu berujar sembari bangkit dari kasur, Mebuki tidak akan marah jika ada seorang pria di dalam kamar Sakura—itu karena pria yang berada di dalam bersama Sakura adalah Sai, orang yang sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Mebuki untuk menjaga putrinya yang emosinya begitu labil. "Kau pasti ke sini memiliki alasan 'kan?"

Sai mengikuti Sakura bangkit dari kasur berseprai _pink _milik gadis remaja itu, "_Cheesecake_. Ibuku menyuruhku mengantarkannya untuk bibi Mebuki." Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya, ia lalu meraih tangan Sai, menggenggamnya—membuat si pemilik mengernyitkan alis.

"Ayo kita memakannya bersama-sama," Sakura menarik pria itu sesuka hati, Sai hanya membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh gadis itu. Sakura terlihat melupakan kesedihannya, memang _tipe _perempuan yang mudah berganti-ganti _mood_.

"Aku sudah mencicipinya saat baru matang tadi," ujar Sai kala mereka menuruni tangga, kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua, dan kini mereka menuju dapur.

"_Please _… jangan menolak Sai," suara itu terdengar berbeda dari Sakura yang biasanya—memang parau, namun terdengar jelas penuh harap, juga retak. Perempuan menangis bukan tanpa alasan—apa Sakura butuh pengalihan untuk saat ini? Sai tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran wanita, ia hanya cukup diam dan mengangguk pelan. Entah, mungin semacam ikatan batin seorang sahabat, Sai seolah bisa melihat retakan serta kesedihan Sakura.

"Hmm …."

.

.

.

Sai hanya mengamati Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengunyah _cheesecake _dalam mulutnya, mereka duduk di meja makan, Sakura mengambil satu potong kue keju itu dan menaruhnya di piring kecil, sementara Sai tak berminat memakan lagi kue buatan Ibunya itu—memilih menemani Sakura sekaligus menemani. Hening, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang bergesekan dengan piring yang memecah kebisuan. Sakura mencoba untuk melupakan _masalahnya _yang membuatnya menangis tadi, ia memaksa kerongkongannya untuk menelan bolu keju yang terasa begitu _soft _di dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya perih, Sakura tahu ia memang ingin menangis saat ini, tapi tidak bisa karena kini ada kehadiran Sai di dekatnya. Selama ini, yang pria itu tahu adalah sosok Sakura yang kuat, tegar—jadi Sakura tidak ingin menunjukan masalahnya. Sai memerhatikan gadis itu, sesekali mengetukan jarinya di meja makan kayu itu, menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang ganjil. "Jangan kau pikir kau bisa lolos tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Sakura." Sai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum, namun Sakura tahu itu bukan senyuman dalam arti yang 'bagus-bagus'. Perempuan itu menelan kuenya, menyambar segelas air putih dan menegaknya terlebih dulu.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak memiliki masalah." Sakura membuang pandang, Sai tahu perempuan itu berbohong.

"Lalu, bisa kaujelaskan padaku mengapa kau menangis, Haruno?" Sai tersenyum, dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai mata, "aku bukanlah orang yang mengenalmu sehari dua hari."

Sakura menunduk kali ini, mengukir senyuman getir. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Sai atau tidak, "Bukan masalah penting—"

"Kau tidak akan menangis untuk hal yang tidak penting," potong Sai cepat. Sakura mendongak, menatap sepasang lingkar sekelam malam itu.

"Laki-laki tidak akan mau tahu masalah seperti ini, termasuk laki-laki sepertimu."

"Masalah cowok?" Sakura mengangguk ragu. Ia tahu bahwa Sai selama ini tidak mau tahu perihal masalah laki-laki yang hilir mudik dalam kehidupannya, sehingga Sakura tidak pernah bercerita mengenai cinta pada Sai, meski mereka sahabatan—juga satu sekolah.

"Kau tidak pernah tertarik masalah itu bukan?"

"Aku tertarik kali ini. Siapapun pria itu, dia orang yang hebat. Bisa membuatmu menangis," Sai memejamkan matanya, seolah menunggu Sakura untuk memperjelas ceritanya, ia tahu gadis itu sedang berpikir, dan Sai juga tak mengerti mengapa ia tertarik dengan kisah cinta Sakura kali ini.

"Tidak lucu Sai," Sakura kembali memotong _cheesecake _miliknya yang belum habis, "aku putus dengan pacarku," lanjutnya, Sai tersenyum.

"Sudah kutebak pasti seperti itu." Sai terkekeh, Sakura menelan kuenya jengkel.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu kau pasti hanya akan mengejekku."

Sai menarik napas, matanya menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Lanjutkan …."

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya jika kau hanya akan mengejekku." Sakura buru-buru menelan kuenya, rasanya memang enak—hanya saja tidak seenak perasaan hatinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, hanya mengajakmu berbagi padaku," Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Berbagi? Gezz, apa kepala Sai terbentur tadi? Pikir Sakura bingung. "Alasanmu putus dengannya?"

"Itu tidak penting a—"

"Menurutku itu penting." Sai tidak pernah ingin tahu seperti ini, Sakura benar-benar yakin pasti kepala pria itu terbentur tadi.

"Dia meninggalkanku, demi perempuan lain—em, bagaimana harus kujelaskan? Intinya seperti itu," ada nada getir yang tersirat di sana, Sakura terkekeh, ingin tertawa, namun air matanya mengalir. Sai melihat air mata itu jatuh dari sepasang lingkar hijau bening milik Sakura.

Perempuan itu buru-buru mengusapnya, "Mau kuberi tahu satu hal?" Sai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi, sedangkan Sakura mengernyit dan kembali menikmati kuenya, meski rasanya tenggorokannya perih.

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh." Seharusnya Sakura tak melupakan sifat asli Sai yang menyebalkan meskipun laki-laki itu berpura-pura peduli seperti tadi.

"Aku memang bodoh," ia menopang wajahnya dengan pangkuan tangan yang bertumpu di meja, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang berada di samping kulkas, tepat di belakang Sai, melihat tanpa minat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Maka dari itu, berhenti untuk menjadi orang bodoh."

"Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana suka dan dukanya perasaan itu," ucap Sakura sinis.

"Kata siapa aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Kataku. Kau tidak dengar tadi?"

"Kau salah. Aku pernah—mungkin saja pernah, hanya baru menyadarinya." Sakura sudah tidak berminat menghabiskan _cheesecake _miliknya, nafsu makanya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Perasaannya kini terselimuti mendung, mengingat bagaimana kisah cintanya yang berakhir begitu saja beberapa hari lalu—ia diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan penuh kharisma yang menjadi incaran banyak kaum hawa—dengan alasan karena Sasuke sadar hatinya telah bercabang, ia tak mau menyakiti Sakura lebih dari itu—jadi akhirnya, hubungan mereka berakhir.

Namun tidak dengan sakit di hati Sakura. Jika ia bisa, ingin sekali Sakura menampar laki-laki itu atau menghajarnya dengan ilmu bela diri yang dimilikinya, sayang sekali Sakura keburu merasa seluruh fungsi sendinya lenyap kala pria itu mengatakan kata putus—Sasuke bilang, hubungan yang diawali dengan baik-baik harus putus secara baik-baik, tapi apakah itu termasuk putus baik-baik? Semua pria memang sulit dimengerti, tentang mengapa mereka bisa menyakiti hati perempuan dengan begitu mudah.

"Benarkah? Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sakura tertawa hambar, ia sudah paham mengenai sifat Sai yang memang menyebalkan. "Jadi intinya, lupakan orang yang meninggalkanmu," Sai berujar, membuat dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kini saling berpandangan, "tersenyumlah, dan cari yang baru."

Sai mengambil sepotong _cheesecake _itu dan sebuah piring yang memang diletakan di atas meja, beserta sendok, "Kau bilang tidak ingin memakan kue itu lagi?"

"Habiskan punyamu." Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, justru malah memerintah. Seolah mengerti, Sakura kembali memotong kuenya, menikmati kue itu tanpa harus sembari membereskan serpihan hatinya yang hancur.

"Mencari yang baru ya? Kau mungkin benar, aku tidak perlu terlalu larut menangis hal yang dibiarkan hancur begitu saja," Sakura menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi maukah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Kata orang obat patah hati ialah jatuh cinta lagi—jadi, mau menjadi obatku?" Sakura mengerling, mengulum senyum, ia melihat Sai yang tersedak oleh kuenya sendiri. Sakura merasakannya, perih di kerongkongan akibat sesuatu yang mengganjal itu seolah sirna entah kemana—kalau dipikir-pikir Sai memang benar. Lupakan orang yang meninggalkanmu dan jatuh cinta lagi? Ah mungkin itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

note:

cerita yang terlalu biasa yang tetep nekat didedikasikan untuk sebuah event :'). maaf bila banyak kesalahan ya, makasih udah berkenan baca.

_Agnes, 16012013, Bekasi._


End file.
